Excuses, Excuses
by SpamTheSwaggyPotato
Summary: Bellarke fanfic. Set after the end of episode 5 and goes AU from there. Bellamy notices how upset Clarke is and goes to comfort her. Bad summary but good fic. Give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

Excuses, Excuses.

**[A/N]:**** This is my first ever fanfic so hopefully it will improve over time. Also I haven't seen past episode 6 so it will start from the end of episode 5 and go au from there. Please review so I know what you think of it, don't be afraid to give me tips on how I can make it better. Enjoy :)**

* * *

She watched Raven and Finn embrace each other and her heart snapped in two and her eyes watered as tears threatened to spill. She wanted to hate Raven, to direct all her rage at her but she couldn't . All she could do was ask herself why she wasn't good enough. Did Finn even like her? Did he just use her so that he didn't feel alone? She tried to bottle up her feelings and direct her attention to the flares in the sky but when she saw Raven smile at her obliviously it was too much. She had to get away before he feelings erupted and she saw the hurt expression on her face. She contemplated going to the art supply store but decided against it, she wasn't ready to go back there yet. Instead she slipped away from the camp and made her way to her favourite spot near the stream. She sat down underneath her favourite willow tree and took out her notepad.

* * *

Bellamy glanced at Clarke, as the light of the flares reflected in her bright, shining blue eyes. He looked closer and he realised that her eyes were watering. He followed her line of sight and realised that she was looking towards Raven and that idiot Finn. _Did something happen between them? Did he hurt her!? _Before he had time to question why he cared that Clarke was upset, he saw her slip away pass the wall and instantly decided to follow her. _Just to make sure she doesn't get taken by one of those grounders._

He followed her through the deciduous forest until he saw her sit under a willow tree and pull a notepad out of her jacket. He decided that she needed her privacy so he hid behind a tree and tried not to make a sound.

* * *

A few minutes later Clarke put down her notepad and rolled her eyes."Bellamy you can come out now!" She shouted, startling him.

Bellamy came out of his uncomfortable hiding place and threw his hands up in surrender. "Wow princess maybe you can take care of yourself" He said with his trademark `Bellamy Blake smirk` before sitting beside her.

She bit back a smile when she heard her nickname. "What are you doing here Bellamy?" She asked him.

_What _am_ I doing? _"I saw you leave camp so I followed you to make sure you didn't do something stupid. You're our only doctor, can't have you dying on us." T_here. I didn't have to lie._

She pulled a face as if to think about his answer before speaking. "Okay, now what's the real reason?"

Bellamy pretended to look wounded. "Princess would I ever lie to you?" Clarke just gave him a look. Bellamy sighed he should have known not to try to hide the truth from her, it never worked before. "I saw you leaving the camp, looking pretty upset so... Icametoseeifyouwereokay."

"What?"

_Here goes. _"I came to see if you were okay. You looked pretty upset at Finn.

Clarke flinched at the mention of Finn and Raven which did not go unnoticed by Bellamy. "Clarke did Spacewalker do something to hurt you!? I swear I'll kill h¬"

Clarke grabbed his arm. She was surprised to see Bellamy acting so protective of her. "No Bellamy stop!" She pleaded with him.

"Princess, what did he do to you? Clarke contemplated lying to him and telling him that he was being preposterous, that Finn wouldn't do anything to upset her. But Clarke knew that it wasn't true, Finn had hurt her and she was done trying to defend him.

"We slept together" She mumbled.

"What?"

She spoke louder finally letting out her rage at Finn."We slept together! We slept together and he didn't tell me that he had a girlfriend!" The tear that was threatening to spill finally fell and she suddenly broke down in tears. Bellamy pulled her into him and stroked the top of her head trying to calm her down."Was I not good enough for him!? Was he just using me!?"

"Shh Princess its okay. You can let it all out, nobody's here but me." He whispered into her soft, blonde hair.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She mumbled into his chest, not wanting to pull away from the warmth of his body.

"Believe it or not, I actually care about you Clarke and I don't wanna see you hurt" He confessed. He tried to lighten the mood "and hey, if you tell anybody I'll just deny it."

She gave him a sad smile and looked up at him pleadingly "Bellamy, will you stay with me? I'm not ready to go back yet."

" 'course Princess"

"Thank you." She whispered before relaxing into him and allowing herself to drift off to sleep . Bellamy smiled and drifted of to sleep himself.

* * *

Clarke was awoken by the smell of cooking meat wafting in the air and her stomach growled . She opened her eyes to reveal Bellamy cooking some meat on skewers. She got up from the ground and walked over to Bellamy near the fire.

"Morning." She said giving him a warm smile" Thanks for staying with me last night.

"No problem. You hungry?" He asked, taking a skewer off the fire and passing it to her. She took it from him and licked her lips hungrily before taking a big bite.

"Mmm. Thanks Bellamy. this is delicious" She moaned in appreciation.

"Glad you think so princess" He grinned at her as they took a seat under the willow tree to eat their breakfast.

When they finished eating Clarke sighed. She knew they would end up having to go back soon, they both had responsibilities, but she didn't want to risk bumping into Raven or Finn.

" I know you probably don't want to go back Clarke but we're gonna have to." She bit her lip, feeling nervous. Bellamy could see that she was conflicted so he tried to calm her nerves." If Spacewalker gives you any problems you can come to me, I'll try to help" He said reassuringly. Clarke smiled at him gratefully and nodded once again. He squeezed her shoulders gently and got up, pulling her with him.

**Soooo. What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]:Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Here's the next chapter , I hope you enjoy it. Read and review :)**

Finn paced around the drop ship waiting for Clarke, his long hair going into his eyes as he walked. "What do you think he did to her?" Everybody had woken up that day and realised that Bellamy and Clarke were missing. Even Octavia dismissed it saying that Clarke was safe with her brother. But Finn thought otherwise. He didn't trust Bellamy and he didn't like him getting so lose to Clarke.

Raven sighed and turned away from her task of fixing the radio to face him."Finn she's fine, Bellamy's with her and they couldn't have gone that far." Raven told him. She didn't understand why Finn was acting so strange, he was different then he was on the ark. At first she thought it was because of what 100 had been through since landing on earth. But Finn wasn't acting traumatised or scared, he almost seemed... jealous.

"I don't trust him Rae, he's jus¬" He was cut off by loud sounds coming from outside.

"They're back!" He heard someone shout.

Finn ran out of the drop ship , leaving Raven alone. She sighed and got back to work. Something was going on with Finn and she wanted to find out what it was.

The minute Clarke and Bellamy walked through the gate they were attacked by Octavia pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. "Where the hell were you guys? I was so worried, don't you ever do that again!"

Bellamy laughed and Clarke gave her a soft smile."Calm down O we weren't gone that long" Bellamy reassured his sister, kissing the top of her head. "Where's Miller and the others?"

"They went hunting. We didn't know when you'd be back so..."

"It's fine O." Octavia exhaled and looked at him curiously.

"When did you start acting so laid back, Bell? And where were you guys anyway?" She asked him, smirking.

Bellamy froze, unsure of whether he should tell the truth or not. Fortunately, Clarke saved him. "We went to get more seaweed and I guess we got held up." She said.

Octavia just gave Clarke a knowing look and nodded. "Okay, well I'm gonna go down to the med bay to see if anybody needs some help. I'll see you there?" She asked her.

"Sure" Clarke replied

"Okay. Well, bye Bell." She said to her brother before taking off toward the drop ship.

Once his little sister was gone, Bellamy turned to Clarke with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" She asked him. "I just didn't want people to get the wrong idea."

"And what would that be princess."

"That I spent all night with you." She replied.

Bellamy's shocked expression was replaced with a smirk. "That's exactly what happened."

Clarke punched his arm playfully. "You know what I mean!"

Bellamy chuckled. "Well I should go. I need to check if the others are back yet and you, princess need to go to my sister before her mind gets filled with any other ideas about us." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'll see you later?" Bellamy nodded and was pleasantly surprised when Clarke hugged him before walking toward the drop ship.

Finn watched from behind a tree. Something else was going on between Clarke and Bellamy. He wanted to find out what.

That night Clarke was making her way to her tent for some much needed sleep. But before she even pulled the flap up, she was being pulled behind the tent by a very jealous looking Finn.

"Where were you two really?" Finn asked sceptically.

"I told you Finn, we went looking for seaweed." She replied irritatedly.

"I don't believe you. Clarke, I know we share something special okay? I will always care for Raven but I'm in love with you."

Clarke sighed. As angry as she was, she still cared for Finn and at some point she did think she loved him. Even after Raven landed Clarke still felt jealous of her, but somehow it all went away the night before. When Bellamy comforted her, Clarke felt considerably better. She was still hurt that Finn had lied to her but she no longer felt jealous of Raven, in fact she felt sorry for her.

"Listen Finn, because I'm only going to say this once." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I care for you, but I don't love you. Raven is your family, she loves you Finn. There is nothing between us any more okay?"

"Is this because _him._ Isn't it?" He said angrily.

"Who!?"

"This is because of Bellamy isn't it? Are you sleeping with him?" He grabbed her shoulders. "You can't trust him Clarke, he just uses girls and forgets about them the next day. He's not good enough for you." He shook her.

"Finn get off me!" Clarke shouted. Finn gripped harder, probably leaving a bruise. "You're hurting me!"

Suddenly Finn was being grabbed from behind. "Get the hell off her, Spacewalker!" Bellamy shouted. He pulled Finn to the ground and knocked him out with one punch.

He stood up and walked towards Clarke who was sitting on the floor, crying. "Princess, you okay?" Clarke didn't reply. _Stupid question Bell , of course she's not okay. _Bellamy pulled her into his arms and Clarke latched onto his shirt and cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Bellamy grabbed an ice pack and carried Clarke to his tent.

When they arrived at his tent, Bellamy sat down on the floor put the ice pack on Clarke's shoulder. She gasped at the coldness and snuggled deeper into his chest. Once she loosened her grip on Bellamy's t-shirt, he laid Clarke's small, sleeping form down on his bed and stroked her hair. After a while he kissed the top of her head "Goodnight princess" He said, lying down on the floor at the foot of the bed. Clarke only had good dreams that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been really busy. Anyway thanks for all your reviews, favourites and follows. This is the last week before I go back to school so after this I will try to update as much as I can but I can't make any promises. Here's the 3****rd**** chapter. I hope you like it. I'm thinking of doing some flashbacks in the next chapter, tell me what you think. Also, I'm writing a new fanfic called Reality (might change the name.) that should be posted by next week. Read and review please. X :)**

**(Italics= thoughts)**

The minute Clarke opened her eyes something was different, she was in somebody else's bed. This bed was warm and comfy whereas hers was cold and uncomfortable as hell.

"_Where the hell am I?" _She wondered, panicking.

Suddenly the events of the night before came rushing back to her and she instantly relaxed. Clarke tiptoed to the foot of the bed and saw Bellamy sleeping on the hard floor, looking very uncomfortable. She smiled and brushed a curly strand of hair away from his eyes. When he was asleep he looked so peaceful. The only sunlight coming from outside the tent shone on his olive skin. He looked beautiful. Clarke bent down and gently shook him.

"Bellamy. Wake up." She said softly.

Bellamy opened his eyes and looked up to see Clarke hovering above him. "Hey." She said, smiling at him. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the events of the previous night hadn't affected her as much as he thought they would.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily

"It's still early" She said softly.

"Then why are you waking me up!?" He groaned into his pillow.

Clarke bit back a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Well I wasgonna ask if you wanted to share the bed seeing as it's getting pretty close to winter." Bellamy looked up at Clarke trying not to look interested. "But you just looked so comfy and peaceful on the floor." She joked. Bellamy laughed. It was nice to see her smiling after what happened with Spacewalker.

"Are you kidding Princess? I'm freezing down here."

"Well come on up then! I'm tired and you're wasting my precious sleeping time"

Bellamy hesitated. Him and Clarke had started getting closer and he didn't want to scare her off by making things awkward between them. _"Usually I have to keep girls away from me. Why am I trying so hard not to scare this one off?"_

"_Because you don't just care about her."_ Another voice said in his head.

Ever since that night by the stream, Bellamy had been asking himself what made Clarke different from all the other girls. All these unanswered questions were swimming around in his brain. Quite frankly, it was giving him a major headache.

"Well?"

Bellamy smiled gratefully at her, crawled onto the bed and shifted to make space for her. Clarke joined him in the bed and bit her lip. _Why am I so damn nervous? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _As if reading her mind, Bellamy pulled Clarke nearer to him and buried his head into her shoulder giving her butterflies. Suddenly all worries flew out the window. _When did Bellamy start having this effect on me? _She sighed and drifted of to sleep in the arms of the man who was rapidly making his way into her heart.

* * *

A couple of hours later Clarke opened her eyes to see Bellamy looking down at her with a smile on his face, pulling his jacket on.

"Hey."

"Hey princess, how did you sleep?" He asked

"Good thanks." She looked around the large tent, trying to come up with something to say.

"_Well this is awkward." _Bellamy thought. _"Come on! Say something you idiot!"_

"_I knew it was a mistake. He doesn't even like me ." _Clarke got up from the bed abruptly . "I should go." Clarke said, snapping Bellamy out of his thoughts.

"Clarke wait-"

"No Bellamy. It's fine, I shouldn't have made things so awkward like that. We've been getting along so well lately and I don't want to ruin that. I should probably just go before I make things worse." She shouldn't have opened herself up to him like that. She shouldn't have risked scaring off the only person that seemed to care about her.

Bellamy didn't know what to say. He always thought that Clarke had hated him and now she was apologising when she didn't do anything wrong. He was speechless .

When Bellamy didn't reply she gave him a sad smile and exited then tent.

* * *

Clarke bolted from the tent, trying not to let anyone see the tears forming in her eyes. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and made her way to the med bay. When she stepped inside, Clarke was relieved to see that she had quite a lot of work to do. There were a people with wounds and cuts to tend to and Clarke was more than happy to comply. Pushing all thoughts of Bellamy from her mind, she called in the first patient and tried to busy herself with work.

* * *

In his tent, Bellamy buried his head into his hands and groaned. He hadn't meant to take so long answering Clarke, he just couldn't believe how much had changed between them. He had zoned out and now Clarke probably hated him.

"'Sup big bro?" Octavia asked cheerfully, entering Bellamy's tent. She looked worried when she saw her brother. She took a seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine O."

"You can't hide anything from me Bell." He stayed silent. "Come on, I won't tell anyone I promise."

"It's Clarke. She's upset with me."

"Isn't she always?" Octavia joked, trying to lighten the mood, sighing when Bellamy gave her an exasperated look.

"This is different O, I really upset her. She ran out of here, I think she was crying."

"So what actually happened between you two." Octavia had been around for quite a few of Bellamy and Clarke's arguments and they were never pretty. Now her brother had not only started agreeing with her, but now worrying about her. "Oh my god did you-"

Bellamy's eyes widened. "No! Gosh O is that all you think about!? Finn was troubling her and she was really tired so I let her sleep here last night. Nothing happened."

Octavia could see that something else was troubling him and he sounded almost... disappointed.

"Did you _want _something to happen?

"No!... Maybe...Yes!" Octavia smirked. "But I've screwed it all up, she thinks I don't like her."

Octavia hugged her brother reassuringly. "Bell, you need to talk to her. I think she likes you too, when you two came back I could see that something had changed between you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go!" Bellamy kissed his sister on the cheek and smiled at her before running to the med bay to look for Clarke.

* * *

He found her with her back to him, putting the medical supplies away.

"Princess?" Clarke wiped a few tears away and turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

He walked up to her until there was only a few inches between them and took a deep breath "I'm about to say something and you need to listen."

This was it...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Mwah hahahaha. But don't worry, I'm writing chapter 4 as we speak. Read and review guys xx. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:****Thanks for all your reviews guys, I was really nervous. Sorry for taking son long to update. But I seriously needed a break after writing the first chapter to my new fanfic Reality. By the way, I watched the last episode of the 100 and it was so sad! Anyway here's the 4****th chapter, hope you enjoy it. Read and review so I know what you think. **

**P.S: Bare in mind that I was half asleep while finishing this chapter so it's not one of my best.**

He walked up to her until there was only a few inches between them and took a deep breath "I'm about to say something and you need to listen."

"O-okay" Clarke stuttered nervously. Was this it? _Don't be stupid Clarke, Bellamy doesn't feel that way about you. He never will. It's probably just grounder talk._

"Okay, um here goes." Bellamy took both of Clarke's hands in his own before continuing. "When I first met you I thought you were uptight, bossy and quite frankly you just irritated me." Clarke glared at him but allowed him to go on. "But after what happened with Charlotte, I saw the real you. You're kind, beautiful, caring and I couldn't run this camp without you." Bellamy paused to wipe away a tear rolling down her cheek. "Clarke, I have all these feelings for you and it's kinda scary, but all I know is that I need you." He stroked her cheek , waiting for her to respond.

"What does that mean?" She asked teasingly.

"It means," Bellamy wrapped his arm around her waist. "That I want to be with you Princess."

Clarke pulled him down into a passionate kiss."Me too." she whispered softly against his lips. "But..." Bellamy rolled his eyes and she slapped his chest playfully. "I want to keep us a secret." Before he could protest, Clarke put a finger against his lips. "Just let me speak. Okay?" Bellamy nodded reluctantly and let her continue. "I want to be with you Bell, but I don't want the whole camp getting involved and ruining this for us. " She pushed a stray hair away from his eyes. "That okay?" He nodded once again and pulled her closer to him. "You gonna say anything?" She mumbled into his chest.

Bellamy smirked. "That's the first time you've called me Bell." He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on it. "I like it." Bellamy kissed her and began to make his way down her neck...

Clarke let out a loud yawn and they pulled away.

"Wait for me in my tent Princess, I'll tidy up in here."

"Thank you." Clarke planted a soft kiss on his lips gratefully.

"Hey Clarke!" Octavia called from outside the drop ship. They instantly pulled away and took a few steps back trying to even out their breathing. "Was I interrupting something?" Clarke blushed and bit her lip nervously, not knowing what to say. Thankfully Bellamy saved her.

"No worries O, we were just discussing grounder business."

"Cool."

Clarke yawned again. "Guys I'm gonna go to sleep. Had a really busy day today." She turned to Bellamy.

"Finish this conversation in the morning?" He smirked. Clarke's cheeks were now the colour of a tomato.

"Sure." She said and hurried out of the med bay.

* * *

Octavia waited for Clarke to leave before turning to her brother excitedly. "Sooo?" She asked not being able to keep the question in any longer

"So what?" Bellamy teased.

"Come on Bell!" She punched his arm. "What happened."

"Ouch!" He swatted at her.

" Come on you big baby, tell me!"

"Okay Okay!" Octavia stopped her assault on him and looked at him hopefully. "We kissed."

She gave a loud squeak and Bellamy chuckled. "Seriously O? We kissed, doesn't mean we're getting married anytime soon."

Octavia punched his arm." Shut up! I'm so happy for you."

Bellamy gently squeezed his kid sister and kissed the top of her head."Thanks O I'm happy too."

Octavia was the first to pull away. "Go." he looked at her questioningly

"Go what?"

"Go be with your princess!"

"But I said I'd-"

Octavia began to push her brother out of the drop ship. "No buts! Get outa here, now!" Bellamy laughed and allowed himself to be bossed around by his baby sister. Just this once.

* * *

Clarke took off her jacket, tied her hair into a messy bun and pulled out her (extremely worn) sketchbook. She flicked few a few pages and stopped at a picture of Bellamy. Before that day, she felt ashamed of drawing him, it felt wrong. At that point she had hated the very sight Bellamy and she'd felt confused as to why she would want his face permanently printed in her sketchbook, but she still hadn't been able to rip it out. Now though, she stroked the picture and smiled.

"Watcha looking at?" She gasped and turned around to find Bellamy smirking at her. She reluctantly held out her sketchbook to him. Bellamy hesitated before taking it, somehow seeing how important it was to her.

Clarke nervously watched him, trying to see his reaction. _Oh god! What if he thinks I'm a creep. Well done Clarke, probably scared him off..._

"Did _you_ draw these?" He asked.

_He hates it! _"Yeah...I totally get it if you think I'm a creep!" She rambled on. Bellamy's eyebrows were raised in amusement. "I should probably just-"

Bellamy grabbed her arm before she could leave the tent. "Clarke, I lovethem." He reassured her. "I was just surprised, I didn't think you could draw." He looked down at the drawing of himself. "At least, not like this. These are great princess, _you're_ great." Clarke grinned, regaining some of her confidence and pounced on him, causing them to both fall onto the makeshift bed. She started to leave a trail of heated kisses around Bellamy's face and soon he pulled away, smirking. "Guess I said the right thing." Clarke giggled and rolled off of him so she could lay next to him and snuggle into his side.

They stayed like that for a while until Bellamy heard her snoring softly into his shoulder and joined her in slumber.

* * *

***sighs* I was kinda in a rush to finish this chapter and it's also a bit short, I felt guilty for taking so long to update. Sorry about that. :( But anyway, tell me what you think and give me some suggestions for chapter 5. You can pm me or post a review, I don't mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N]:I've finally updated. YAY, sorry it's been a while. Thanks for all your reviews, favs and follows guys, especially those who have both reviewed every chapter and encouraged me to continue. (You know who you are*wink *) **

**By the way, I would really appreciate some suggestions for chapter 6.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy (And remember to review.) XX :)**

In the middle of the night Clarke turned in her sleep, snuggling deeper into Bellamy's shoulder.

_She was on the ark, in the room she had once shared with her mother and father. She lightly touched the drawing on the wall hear her bed. Remembering all the times her father had praised her artwork. "Clarke." She turned around and saw her father. _

"_Dad?" Tears were welling up in her eyes. He looked exactly the same as he did before he was floated. Before her mother killed him. She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "What's going on?" She asked shakily. "Why are you here?"Clarke suddenly pulled back when she felt her father go cold. "Dad?"_

"_This is your fault Clarke," He said as his skin paled and gashes started to form on his cheek. "Why would you do this to me?"_

"_What are you-" Clarke looked at the ground and saw dozens of cold bodies surrounding Blood pooled around her feet._

"_This is all because of you Clarke." She looked to her left and saw an angry looking Bellamy. "You failed us." _

_Clarke fell to the ground, defeated._

_'They're right. This is all my fault. They're all dead because of me. I'm a failure.'_

…

Bellamy stared at Clarke lovingly as she snuggled into his shoulder. She looked angelic, her long blonde hair was spread across her face and her small hand was wrapped around his. If somebody told him ten days ago that he would be lying in bed, watching Clarke Griffin sleep he probably would have knocked them out, but here he was stroking her hair and thinking about how gorgeous she looked in her sleep. Suddenly Clarke's face twisted and she began to thrash around, tears were rolling down her face. She was obviously having a bad dream.

"Hey Clarke," Bellamy gently shook her shoulder but she just continued. "Come on it's just a dream. Wake up!" She was worrying him now. "Wake up!"

Clarke gasped. "Bell?" She asked. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes were red from crying. She pushed him away and abruptly jumped to the other side of the tent, her eyes filling with tears. Slowly, Bellamy walked closer to her. "No! Stay away, don't touch me! It's all my fault."

"Clarke? What are you talking about?" He asked, still walking.

"You're all gonna die because of me! I saw you!" He got closer to her and sat on the floor next to her, pulling her into his muscular arms. "I can't let you die Bellamy, I can't!" She cried, balling her fists into his shirt.

"Shh." He replied, stroking her soft blond hair. "I'm not going anywhere Princess."

Clarke didn't respond but Bellamy relaxed when she nodded into his chest. He kept his arms locked around her for a while until he heard her breathing even out stood up, carrying her over to the bed and pulling the sheets over the two of them. He waited until he was completely sure she was asleep before closing his eyes and giving into his exhaustion.

* * *

The first thing Bellamy noticed that morning was that the space next to him was empty. He immediately sat up and looked around, Clarke was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she does regret what happened._ Bellamy threw back the covers and started pulling on his trousers and t shirt before going back into leader mode and leaving his tent.

* * *

**Hey, I know this is a really short chapter but I really wanted to update and I wasn't really feeling this chapter. Sorry guys. :(**

**Anyyywhooo read and review so i know what you think of it.**


End file.
